Fishing is a popular past time that is enjoyed in most areas having a proximity to water. By necessity, fishing requires the use of, at least, several pieces of equipment and multiple pieces of tackle. In addition, in many instance the fisherman is required to hike or travel to a desired fishing spot. Consequently, the fisherman must take multiple pieces of equipment and tackle with him or abandon some equipment in the interest of ease of travel.
Further, some types of fishing are more demanding than others. One of the more demanding forms of fishing is ice fishing. By its nature, ice fishing must occur outdoors in freezing temperatures and possibly other inclement weather conditions as well. Because of the physical climate necessary to practice ice fishing, some special tools are required. These tools may include an auger for boring a hole through the ice, a tip-up for marking the hole in deep snow and other tools, such as a rake for clearing the snow from the surface of the ice and an ice chipper to prevent the hole from freezing over once it has been drilled. In addition, one of the most appealing aspects of ice fishing is that it allows the fisherman to get out on the surface of a lake without the aid of a boat. This requires hiking over ice and/or snow, sometimes over long distances, while carrying equipment and tackle for fishing. 
The need for carrying multiple articles of fishing equipment long distances to a fishing site means that tools which have multiple uses or which ease the burden of carrying equipment are desirable. Such desirable qualities include uses for transport of supplies, uses for hiking in various terrains and uses for retaining fishing tackle and other fishing equipment at the fishing site. Ideally, the multi-use tool should be adapted for use year round and for various forms of fishing. These include, shore fishing, boat fishing, trout fishing, fly fishing and especially ice fishing.